


anterograde

by ayesire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, stellar, three setters and one wing spiker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayesire/pseuds/ayesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well well, this should be a big secret, but since you’re Mr. Refreshing, I would specially tell you,” he said with some satisfactions... "I am going to kick some ass to Mr. Earth,” he whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anterograde

**Author's Note:**

> Un-Betaed! I'm sorry! I can't do English!

The space around was dark, completely black and cold to him. Around him weird shaped stones were floating like they have no weight. There were small stones; there were also big stones. Sometimes, the huge ones float nearby. He wondered where they came from, and where they went to. But they never stay too long; they passed him by before they could even have some times together.

 

He was lonely.

 

There were no one stayed around. Everyone looked different from him, they were always smaller than him, and most of them shined in a way he could never be. He was big, ugly and lonely. Right there in front of him was a colorful one, but he could not go to reach for him. He was not mean to. So he could only watch him from afar, changing his place every time to spend the time.

 

He was jealous.

 

He felt so little when he was so big. To live around this dark space, floating endlessly he didn’t even remember since when and didn't know until when to, was tiring. He felt useless, and restless. He wondered if those small bright things would like to replace him there.

 

There were some twinkles of light from afar. Someone was coming to his direction. He simply knew this over the fact he was there for so long. He didn't need to think or guess anymore, he just knew. And judging from how the light twinkled, that one was pretty big and fast.

 

He was right. After some times finally the shinny thing came around. He was beautiful, he thought, and bright. Even brighter than the brightest he had seen before.

 

“Hello Mr. Moon, how do you do?”

 

He was surprised when the other slowed down to greet him, as it had been too long since the last time it happened. “How do you do.”

 

“I came from afar,” the shinny thing said without him asking, “so I felt like to rest a bit around before I continue my trip.”

 

“Oh,” he replied, “feel free to do so then, umm… Mr. Star?”

 

“No, no, you got it wrong, Mr. Moon,” he frowned, “I am the star of the stars though, you could not call me the same as how the others!”

 

He did not understand, but he nodded. “Well, then how should I call you?”

 

The other thought for a while. Then he snapped as he found his answer, “Oh!”

 

“Oh?”

 

“You could call me Grand Star!” he said with some twinkles of excitement.

 

This one was quite amusing, he thought. “But Mr. Sun should be the grand star, no?”

 

“Egh! Could you not count him in in everything?!” he protested.

 

He laughed. This one was really amusing. “Well…”

 

The shinny thing sighed in defeat. Or what he thought was defeat. “You’re unexpectedly refreshing, Mr. Moon… from afar I thought you looked really down and somehow cold, but you’re actually very refreshing…”

 

He was taken aback. Was he really looked like that? “Uh, well, I was thinking about some things and I was sad…”

 

“You aren’t suppose to be sad though!? Why would you? What did you think about?”

 

He thought about it for a moment and decided this was the first time ever anyone asked about what he thought about, he was touched. “Well you see, I look this ugly and gloomy, and no one was around to accompany me… Mr. Earth was there, but I couldn’t go near him. And I could only look at how beautiful Mr. Earth and all the stars are, I feel a bit useless… I mean I don’t know how long I would have to be here, I feel so purposeless you see…”

 

At that the shinny thing laughed hard, the half mocking and half amused kind of laugh. He felt a bit offended. “Wait, wait sorry I laughed at you. But you are funny! You? Useless? Are you joking? Don't you know that you reflected the light from that amazing and mighty Mr. Sun so that bratty Mr. Earth could have some lights on the side not facing Mr. Sun? You see, from afar you looked pretty and soothing, so how could you call yourself ugly?”

 

If he could change his color, he guessed he would be bright red then.

 

“Well you see, Mr. Refreshing, and yes I will call you that don’t argue me! You called us the stars beautiful, but we’re actually running out of time you know… Most of us don’t live long, and once we reached the time we would be nothing but lifeless specks. If not we would be eaten by that dark scary hole, or bumped into each other and broken…” he smiled, somehow looking sad.

 

When he didn’t say anything, he could not, the said grand star continued, “We all have our purposes, though maybe we didn't realize it ourselves. I, though, have found mine for now. To meet you and to tell you what are yours,” he said.

 

“Mr. Grand Star…” he was touched. Very touched. Though the shinny thing that told him that turned out to be a bit weird, but he really was touched.

 

“Now, Mr. Refreshing,” the other smiled, looked contented, “it’s time for me to continue my trip. I better go as soon as I can, while I’m still burning bright.”

 

“Yeah,” he felt a pang of loneliness again, but not as bad as how it was, then he remembered, “Oh, where do you want to go? This was my first time asking anyone where they go to! I am very curious about their destinations, since I would be most likely stuck here forever, you see,” he offered.

 

“Well well, this should be a big secret, but since you’re Mr. Refreshing, I would specially tell you,” he said with some satisfactions like a star asked about his latest gossips. Well, he was a star, but…

 

“I am going to kick some ass to Mr. Earth,” he whispered, then continued, “It has been a dream of mine for some times you see… He’s a little brat even if he’s bigger than me, but he’s a brat still and I need to let him know who’s the boss here so I would give him a lesson or two.”

 

He laughed. This shinny thing was insane. “That doesn’t sound like a very good idea, but very interesting indeed!”

 

The shinny thing smiled again. “Well then, I’ll go now.”

 

“Yeah, have a good trip!”

 

“Good bye! It was nice to meet you, Mr. Refreshing.”

 

“It was fun to me too, Mr. Grand Star. And thank you! And good bye!”

 

He was left alone again. For some times he still followed the tail of light left by the shinny thing, and he saw him aiming to Mr. Earth’s direction. He saw him burns around the awesome jacket of Mr. Earth, or the brat according to him. He was shinning.

 

He was the brightest he had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a one-shot, the first one I completed here yeah!  
> Could you guess who is who here? :D
> 
> also I am very sorry I am not of astronomy major so I wrote this based on my imaginations alone XO  
> and also I listened to this playlist while writing :  
> * BUMP OF CHICKEN *  
> \- Planetarium  
> \- Supernova  
> \- Hoshi no tori Reprise  
> \- You were here
> 
> I don't know what the lyrics mean except for the last one, but they help me to set the mood :D  
> and yess, I picked them based on their titles only haha!!
> 
> hit me at ayeesire on tumblr!  
> til' next time!


End file.
